Unexpected
by mskitsune
Summary: misato, rukawa's classmate, tries to get rukawa to like haruko! hooray! study camp 4 is finally up! (after ten thousand years...) ^_^'
1. Did they have to meet that way?

Disclaimer: sd characters are not mine!  
  
Chapter 1: did they have to meet that way?  
  
Rukawa pedalled carelessly, as usual. But contrary to everyday occurences, he didn't bump into anything (or anyone).  
  
He woke up to the sound of the school bell and suddenly, his bicycle hit a rock and he went flying forward, falling on someone.  
  
*********************************  
  
Misato Seikichi:  
  
Have you ever started a day in the best possible way and have it completely ruined by someone else?  
  
Today is the perfect example.  
  
I was able to finish my 50-page research paper on time last night, so I was able to sleep early (and dream of keanu reeves). I got up early, jogged round the block (my morning ritual), ate a heavy breakfast plus a couple of oranges for dessert (yum!).  
  
In short, everything was going well.  
  
I walked to school, Shohoku High. I had just passed the school's gate when I heard the bell ring. I wasn't going to be late because my first class was P.E. and I was exempted because I played the violin for the school band.  
  
Anyway, there I was walking with my violin case in my left hand and with the two copies of my research paper in my other hand. It wasn't stapled yet as I was going to have it book bound this afternoon.  
  
Without warning, someone FELL on me from behind, and I sort of dragged him down with me.  
  
The papers I was holding flew in different directions.  
  
"Oh no!" I moaned.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rukawa Kaede:  
  
I looked at the girl lying beside me.  
  
She didn't acknowledge my presence, instead she stared at something behind me. I followed her gaze and saw dozens of papers flying about.  
  
I bit a curse.  
  
I stood up and started to pick the papers and she did the same. I snuck a glance at her and she looked as if she were on the verge of crying.  
  
We were able to gather the papers quickly and I handed it to her.  
  
She smiled at me and said, "Arigato."  
  
She picked up her violin case and walked inside the school building.  
  
I liked her.  
  
Maybe because she didn't act like a simpering idiot like those girls who claim to be my fans.  
  
She was different, I mused.  
  
And beautiful. She had shoulder-length blond hair and blue-green eyes that her eyeglasses couldn't conceal. She was also tall, about 5 inches shorter than me. Unusual.  
  
*********************************  
  
author: hmmm.. what do you think? Please give me reviews - I'll only continue this if I'm in the mood or if you guys encourage me by writing a review. =) 


	2. And so they meet again

Disclaimer: sd characters are not mine and will never be mine. =)  
  
Rukawa:  
  
I picked up my bicycle and parked it in the bicycle rack. I spotted a piece of paper and picked it up - it was one of her papers.  
  
I glanced over it and I read the footer:  
  
Misato seikichi.  
  
**********************  
  
Misato:  
  
Dang! There's one page missing!  
  
I checked it again and there was still one page missing.  
  
I scolded myself for not having brought a file case.  
  
Good thing I brought two copies. (But still I was planning on passing both of them.)  
  
I sighed.  
  
Oh well. That's life.  
  
I entered the classroom and saw Rukawa sleeping in a seat at the back of the classroom. I grinned. Sensei would surely lecture him on his sleeping habits as usual.  
  
He spent a lot of time sleeping - I don't think he even knows me and my classmates by name.  
  
At the end of the class, I gathered my stuff and was surprised when rukawa stopped in front of my desk on his way out of the classroom.  
  
He handed over a paper, and I saw that it was the missing page. I looked up at him to thank him but he was already gone.  
  
That was quite weird.  
  
***************************  
  
rukawa:  
  
I immediately went to the gym after class.  
  
Sakuragi went up to me and kept on challenging me to a one-on-one. I ignored him.  
  
He was enranged, of course. "how dare you ignore the tensai! Kitsune!!!!!"  
  
I smirked. His face was turning as red as his hair.  
  
"RU-KA-WA! RU-KA-WA! L-O-V-E RU-KA-WA!"  
  
jeez. Those pesky cheerleaders are really getting on my nerves. Good thing sakuragi got jealous and pulled them out of the gym.  
  
************************ author: argh!!!!! I'm having a REALLY hard time writing this one. I think I might discontinue it. ('cause rukawa's hard to write about!) Argh!!! 


	3. M for matchmaker

Disclaimer: sd is not mine (too bad though) - misato is!  
  
Chapter 3 - misato watches basketball practice  
  
"Misato-chan!" Haruko called out to me after class.  
  
"Haruko-chan!" I smiled at her.  
  
"Are you going home already?" she asked me.  
  
I nodded. "I don't have violin practice today."  
  
"Do you want to come with me?" she invited. "I'm going to watch the basketball team practice."  
  
"Well, since I have nothing else to do."  
  
We started to walk towards the school gym; Haruko asked me how and why I started to play the violin.  
  
"My mom wanted me to play the piano but I didn't like it because I couldn't very well bring it with me. So my mom enrolled me in singing classes."  
  
"Sugoi!" Haruko-chan interrupted me.  
  
"Not exactly," I replied, chuckling. "After a week, sensei begged me to quit because he said I was going to break his eardrums - and the windows of the building."  
  
"One day," I continued, "I watched an orchestra concert on TV. I was amazed by the music that the violin was able to produce. I bugged my mom for about a week or so until she caved in and bought me a violin."  
  
We entered the gym and we sat on one of the benches near the side of the court.  
  
There were three girls screaming (cheering?) rukawa's name and I was a bit surprised to see this tall red-head haul them out of the gym.  
  
A guy wearing eye-glasses was practicing his shooting at the left side of the court, while at the other side, Rukawa was practicing lay-ups.  
  
"Where are the other players," I asked Haruko. When haruko didn't reply, I looked at her and saw her staring wide-eyed at Rukawa. (author: her eyes turned into hearts!!! ^_^')  
  
I nudged her slightly and chided, "aaah. So that's why you wanted to watch practice. And here I thought you were just going to wait for your brother."  
  
She came out of her trance-like state and blushed, her eyes still on Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa did another perfect lay-up and haruko sighed.  
  
Frankly, I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure if a comment was expected of me.  
  
I felt a bit uncomfortable so I asked Haruko, "do you play basketball?"  
  
"Yes!" she grinned at me. "I love it!"  
  
"Are you any good?"  
  
"Hmm. Just okay I guess. Akagi teaches me a lot. What about you?"  
  
"I wish I could say the same," I laughed. "I suck at basketball more than I suck at singing. Once, at PE, we were required to shoot at lesat 15 times, and whenever I would shoot, people would duck. I even hit my sensei's head once. She excused me for the rest of the term from basketball."  
  
Haruko was unable to stifle her laughter.  
  
I wrinkled my nose. "that's why my friends don't come near me whenever we play sports. Once, when our PE was baseball, I accidenally threw the bat at my classmate's groin."  
  
We laughed until our stomachs couldn't take any more.  
  
**********************************************  
  
the next day:  
  
Haruko and I were having lunch when rukawa passed by.  
  
Haruko's eyes followed his passing form.  
  
"You really like him, huh?"  
  
"Why, don't you?"  
  
I shrugged. "I guess he's okay. He doesn't really say anything so I don't really know him, I guess."  
  
Haruko sighed. "yeah, he really doesn't talk much. Sometimes, I just wish he would maybe greet me but I guess that's asking for the impossible."  
  
An idea began to form in my head.  
  
*********************************************  
  
author: hahaha. so I decided not to discontinue after all. ^_^' had nothing else to do, actually. By the way, I kind of edited the first chapter so you might want to check it out again. Arigato!  
  
Nyahahahahaha! (sakuragi-laugh) 


	4. a miracle: rukawa speaks

Rukawa:  
  
A hand shook me awake.  
  
???  
  
"Rukawa, wake up!"  
  
I blinked awake and sat up. I had slept for about an hour already, up on the school building's roof.  
  
Who would dare disturb me?  
  
I looked up.  
  
Misato?  
  
She was grinning at me. Probably because of my disheveled appearance.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
She kept on grinning anyway. She leaned towards me and poked my shoulder. "you awake?"  
  
I had this urge to roll my eyes. Nooooo, I just like to glare at people while I sleep.  
  
"just making sure," she said. She sat down beside me.  
  
"Rukawa."  
  
did I ever say that I liked her? Scratch that out. Okay, fine.so she's pretty, but I hate girls who follow me around. Especially girls who invade my territory. (I think of the roof as mine)  
  
She smiled at me sweetly. "I need a favor."  
  
And who was she to ask favors of me?  
  
I ignored her and just stared straight ahead, willing myself to go back to sleep. I was so sleepy. My eyelids were closing.  
  
She suddenly slapped me on my shoulder and I jerked awake. "Baka!" I instinctively replied. "go away."  
  
"aha! I didn't know you could speak!"  
  
I almost smiled. Almost.  
  
"don't go to sleep until you hear what I've said."  
  
I've had enough of this. I stood up to leave. But she grabbed the leg of my pants - hard. I stumbled and fell on her.  
  
Our faces were so near. Up close, I could clearly see her blue-green eyes. She wasn't wearing eyeglasses -- her eyes were extraordinary.  
  
For some reason, she abruptly moved away from me (and as if I had some dread disease).  
  
"Gomen, I just need you to do me a favor. I promise I'll go away after."  
  
***********************************  
  
misato:  
  
Our faces were so near. Rukawa was staring intently at my eyes. Maybe because of the color. I got my blue-green eyes and my blond hair from my mom, who was an american. Meanwhile, my older brother Kiyota took after my japanese father. They both had black hair and brown eyes.  
  
While rukawa was staring at me, my gaze fell on his lips. I abruptly moved away from him. I had wanted to kiss him at that moment.  
  
I scolded myself mentally. DO NOT THINK ABOUT RUKAWA IN THAT WAY! I repeated the sentence for a while in my head.  
  
"Gomen, I just need you to do me a favor. I promise I'll go away after," I said, not looking at him.  
  
He muttered something unintelligible and I figured that he believed that I wouldn't go away until after I had said what I had to say. He was right, I wouldn't have left him until I said.  
  
"Haruko likes you."  
  
He didn't even blink. He is so odd.  
  
"I don't know if you like her or anything, but could you at least greet her when you pass her by?"  
  
He still didn't say anything and if felt annoyed and disappointed. Sigh. Why did I even expect anything from that cold person?  
  
***********************************  
  
the next day:  
  
Misato:  
  
"Haruko-chan!" I shouted, hurrying to catch up with her. "Wait for me!"  
  
She turned and when she saw me, she waved.  
  
I took a couple of deep breaths when I got up to her. "Hey, where are your friends? I haven't seen them in quite a while?"  
  
"They're on this field trip sponsored by an outdoor club. I didn't want to miss class so I didn't go with them."  
  
"That's too bad. It would have been nice to take a vacation," I remarked.  
  
"Have you eaten lunch already?" she inquired.  
  
I shook my head and we went to the cafeteria.  
  
We bought food and were looking for seats when I saw Rukawa. He was about to walk past us when I caught his eye. He purposely avoided looking at me and I scowled.  
  
Do'aho.  
  
"Haruko," he muttered to us when he passed.  
  
"R-r-rukawa," haruko stuttered.  
  
We were both shocked. When we were able to sit down, Haruko was really blushing. "Was I dreaming, Misato?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Did rukawa just greet me? Did he really say my name?" Haruko asked.  
  
"yes."  
  
"oh. My. God."  
  
My sentiments exactly.  
  
************************************* author: what do you think? I'm waiting for reviews. was it too bizarre? 


	5. haruko's journal entry

Haruko's journal entry that night:  
  
Something wonderful happened today! It was almost a miracle!  
  
Rukawa-kun greeted me. Not exactly a normal greeting, but he acknowledged my presence! He actually said my name!  
  
I know I should be happy, but I'm really curious. Why would Rukawa do that? That's not a normal thing for him. (Not that I'm complaining.)  
  
Sigh.  
  
I'm going to keep that memory locked in my head forever.  
  
--haruko  
  
p.s. another thing: I thought I saw rukawa and misato stare at each other for a while. Maybe it's just my imagination. 


	6. enter the rukawa brigade

Chapter 6 Enter: Rukawa Brigade  
  
Rukawa: (up on the roof)  
  
A hand shook me awake.  
  
"Go away," I mumbled.  
  
The hand didn't let go of my arm and I opened my eyes.  
  
It was the irritating girl, Misato.  
  
"Rukawa.." she said.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
*******************************  
  
Misato:  
  
Just as I had expected, he was asleep on the roof.  
  
I shook him awake and he glared at me.  
  
"Rukawa." I started.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
I was staring directly into his eyes so I saw the shock register in his sleepy, blue eyes.  
  
******************************  
  
Rukawa:  
  
After she said those two words, she smiled at me quite shyly and left the roof.  
  
******************************  
  
A second year girl hurriedly sat down with her friends at the cafeteria. She placed her tray on the table and excitedly told her friends, "did you hear the lastest news? Yesterday, Rukawa actually talked to Haruko!"  
  
A collective gasp rose from the table.  
  
3 pairs of eyes belonging to the Rukawa brigade (who were seated at a table in close proximity to them) focused on the second year girl.  
  
One of the girls asked, "Is it true, Yukino?"  
  
Yukino nodded. "it wasn't much of a conversation, you know Rukawa. He said Haruko's name when he passed by."  
  
"Rukawa actually spoke? And to haruko?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Haruko must be really happy."  
  
Ru, Ka, and Wa (author: does anyone know their real names?) looked at each other. They all stood up and went to yukino.  
  
"Is that true?" ru asked Yukino.  
  
Yukino nodded vehemently. "Yes, my classmate's boyfriend's sister's friend's cousin was there."  
  
Ru, Ka, and Wa stormed off. *********************************  
  
mskitsune: hallo. um. I really haven't got much to say. Thanks for the reviews! =) is the ending of the story too obvious? I intended this chapter to be, um, intriguing. Hope it was. ^_^ by the way, I'm open to suggestions. Do you have an idea on what's going to happen next? =) er. 


	7. test results

Blue-angel45 - yes. it is mean! It's not that I don't like haruko, but it will sorta lead to er.. Something. =) about the rukawa thing, yeah, I realized it wasn't really him so I edited the first chapter. As for the misato being blond and having blue-green eyes, er. I sort of forgot to explain it in the previous chapters and frankly I don't know how to insert it in the following chapters. Hehe ^_^' I completely forgot about explaining it. Misato's mother is an american. Misato's parents met when her father was an exchange student in America. (jeez. I even thought of a loooooong story for their parents.)  
  
No, I don't think you're being mean. I really appreciate what you said (it really helps) Er. and last of all, Haruko will find out. (of course) and well. dang! Can't say anymore.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Misato:  
  
Haruko's still up in a cloud.  
  
She's so happy. I didn't know she'd be that happy. I thought that she would just be a little, um, cheerful. I hate it when I do stupid stuff and then I regret it.  
  
I glanced at rukawa. He was sleeping. (mskitsune: as usual.) sensei ignored him today. Guess he finally figured out that rukawa really didn't care.  
  
Sensei handed us the tests that we took last week. I got a 95%, I felt satisfied 'cause I really studied for that exam. I looked at rukawa again. Sensei put his test paper on top of his desk and I peeked at the score. A big RED MARK.  
  
I sniggered. Serves him right for sleeping all the time.  
  
The bell rang and we all rushed out of the classroom. Haruko was outside, waiting for me. I guess her friends weren't back from the outdoor thingy yet.  
  
"Haruko! Good news! I got a 95 on my exam!" I exclaimed.  
  
"that's great," she replied. "I wonder what rukawa got?"  
  
I burst out laughing. "well, there was this familiar red mark on the top of his paper."  
  
Haruko glared at me. "that's not nice," she reprimanded.  
  
I stopped laughing. Gee. Okay, so it was kinda mean but I have this odd sense of humor and I really thought it was funny. I mean rukawa, "mr number1 basketball player fails test." Sounds like a classic case of being a dumb jock.  
  
"gomen," said to haruko.  
  
"it's okay. I really didn't have any right to do that. It's just that." her voice trailed off.  
  
"yeah. Somehow, I understand."  
  
"Wanna come with me to the gym? I have to wait for my brother."  
  
"okay."  
  
******************************  
  
when we got to the gym, the guy wearing glasses saw us and told us that practice was cancelled.  
  
"Cancelled? Why?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Aaa. sakuragi and rukawa both failed their exams and they're going to your house to study. I've got to go, your brother's in the locker room. Bye," the guy said.  
  
"Haruko, they're going to your house?"  
  
alas, haruko's eyes turned into hearts again.  
  
***************************  
  
author's notes: yes, this chapter is uneventful. By the way, does anyone know how to upload a document without losing the bold/italics/underline? ^o^ 


	8. haruko's chance?

**Chapter 8 nothing much**

Rukawa: 

Great. Another failing test. 

Is it my fault I fell asleep while taking it? I wasn't even able to answer at least ten questions. Sensei should've given me another exam.

Akagi-san roared like a gorilla when he learned all about it. But it wasn't me he was roaring at, it was Sakuragi. (sniggers inwardly) 

That red-haired monkey thinks he's a tensai but he even got a lower score than me. at least I got the 8 questions I answered right. He, on the other hand, got a 30% over the whole 100 items. 

Akagi-san called for our attention. "practice is cancelled today." 

WHAT??? 

I glanced at our other teammates. Mitsui sighed. Guess he was happy. 

Ryota – er… staring at aya-chan. 

Kogure – trying to tame the do'ahou. 

Red-haired monkey – going insane. Guess he's thinking of impressing Haruko and since he was deprived of that, well… do'ahou. Poor kogure. 

After five minutes, mitsui, ryota, kogure, hanamichi and akagi left the gym. 

Akagi told me that I was expected at his house for another study-camp-sorta-thing. 

Great. I just loooooove study-camps with the do'ahou. 

I practiced for a while though. I still had three hours to waste until I had to go to their house. 

The gym door opened and two people entered. 

Haruko and Misato. 

Normally, I wouldn't let that distract me. 

Normally. 

I stopped playing and I looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to say a word. 

"oh, I didn't know you were practicing," Haruko said. 

I just stared at them, dribbling the ball with my right hand all the while. 

"Aa, have you…se-seen," Haruko stuttered. 

"Have you seen Akagi-san?" Misato asked for Haruko. 

I shook my head. 

I didn't want to waste my time talking with these two. 

I started to practice again, but then Misato yelled at me. 

"Are you sure you haven't seen Akagi-san? Megane told us that he was still here." 

I glared at her and continued. 

"Hey, there's no need to be rude, you know," she yelled. 

That stopped me. 

Who was she calling rude? I just wanted them to leave me alone. 

"Look, we'll get out of your way once we know where Akagi-san is," she said calmly. Meanwhile, Haruko was just staring at us. As if she couldn't believe what was happening. 

"locker-room," I replied shortly. 

Misato beamed at me and, I know it sounds mushy, but her smile warmed something in me… I shook my head to rid it of those thoughts. I sounded like a fool. 

"Arigato," she said, then pulled Haruko out of the gym. 

************************** 

Misato: 

"Haruko, are you okay?" I asked. 

"Ah—" 

"Aren't you happy? He's going to your house later! I'm guessing Akagi-san will teach Sakuragi because he doesn't want sakuragi near you and then you'll have to teach Rukawa!" I exclaimed. I was happy for Haruko, really. Really happy for her chance. Really happy. 

Yeah right. I'm jealous. 

Wait! Where the heck did that come from? 

Misato, you are HAPPY. HAPPY. HAPPY. 

More like feeling crappy, said a voice inside of me. 

I smacked my head with a book. 

"Misato, are you okay?" Haruko asked me. 

Oh. Naturally she saw me bonk my head with a book. I blushed.

"Ah, yes..um…well…I'll be going now! You wait for akagi-san and your rukawa-kun!" 

************************** 

mskitsune: this chapter is uneventful, too. I just put it in to show the, er, "change" in misato's feelings. ^_^ I'll be putting up the next chapter…when…I don't know…I'm really feeling lazy… 

blue-angel: thanks! 


	9. misato joins the study camp

Chapter 9 **Misato joins the Study Camp**

**Misato:**

the phone rang. I ignored it and I heard mom pick up the extension.

"MISATO! It's for you, it's Haruko-chan!"

Haruko?

I took my eyes off the computer screen and picked up the phone beside my bed.

"Misato?" Haruko said feebly.

"Haruko! What's up?"

"Um, well," she stuttered.

"Why do I have the feeling that this has something to do with Rukawa?"

I suddenly imagined Haruko blushing.

"Yes, um... ah... well, I'm nervous, I guess," she confessed.

"you can handle that, I'm sure! Besides, haven't you done this thing before?"

"Yes, but... I'm still nervous! and I need a BIG favor."

hmmm. sounds suspicious.

"I don't know..."

"would you please come to my house?"

"uh-uh. no way!"

"please?"

"no," i said firmly.

Which is why I found myself standing at the corner of the street, going to Haruko's house. i was almost there when i recognized two people at their front door, one was ringing the doorbell. they were glaring at each other.

It was the red-haired guy (I learned that his name was Sakuragi) and Rukawa.

I mentally smacked myself. I came for this?

I walked up to them and said, "hello"

they both stared at me.

"Who are you?" Sakuragi asked not-so-politely.

"Misato seikichi," I said, holding out his hand. He took it and we shook hands.

I completely ignored Rukawa. (Which was alright cause he was ignoring me, too.)

I rang the doorbell and I heard Haruko's shout of "Wait a minute!"

I glanced at the two people beside me. This was going to be a looooong night.

*************************

**mskitsune**: sorry, i'm feeling really lazy (thus the short chapter)

**blue-angel45**: thank you!!!


	10. study camp 1

**Chapter 10 **

**The Study Camp 1**

**Rukawa:**

Haruko finally answered the door. I felt as if I had waited for an hour already.

I yawned. I was sleepy, as usual (because I had just finished playing basketball).

Akagi greeted us and told us to take a seat. As I sat down, I noticed Misato somewhat glaring at Haruko.

"Why is she here?" I thought.

She didn't look as if she _wanted_ to be with us.

Akagi said, "okay, let's start! we don't want to waste any time, do we?"

I looked at the people around me;

Akagi - full of energy

Sakuragi - blushing; he was talking to Haruko

Haruko - a bit flustered

Misato - still glaring; she looks grumpy.

This is going to be a looooong night.

Misato looked at me, and she glared at me.

What's _her_ problem? i wasn't bothering her or anything, was i?

i feel sleepy.

****************************

**Misato:**

Study camp had started. fifteen minutes had passed; Sakuragi was laughing crazily (I don't know why and I don't even _want_ to know why) and Akagi gave him a gori-punch.

Haruko was having a hard time with Rukawa and everytime I looked her way I felt like laughing so hard. Rukawa was asleep, drooling on the paper Haruko gave her.

I went to Akagi and said, "Akagi, Haruko seems to be having a problem." I glanced at Haruko -- she really was having a hard time, she couldn't wake up Rukawa.

Akagi thanked me and went over to Rukawa.

"Rukawa, wake up!" he yelled. I have to admit he sounded much like a gorilla when he yelled so I guess him being called a gorilla is very much justified.

Rukawa wouldn't wake up.

Man, was he still breathing?

Akagi gave him a gorilla-punch. I gasped involuntarily; the gorilla-punch was usually reserved for the red-haired monkey beside me.

Rukawa finally woke up, looking very much shocked.

The expression on his face was so hilarious that I couldn't help smiling. Then I started to laugh -- loud.

I wasn't the only one laughing, Sakuragi was laughing too.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed. "KITSUNE!!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!"

*****************************


	11. gomen nasai from mskitsune

uh... hi! it's me mskitsune. well...i haven't finished the chapter on the study camp yet... gomen

*****************

misato: mskitsune!!!

mskitsune: ARGH! what are you doing in my room?!? who are you?!?

misato: it's me misato... why aren't you doing the chapter on the study camp? sniff sniff... i wanna see what happens next (wails)

mskitsune: um, er (hands a tissue to the sniffing misato) gomen?

misato: what do you mean gomen? that is no excuse!

the door opens again and rukawa enters

mskitsune: rukawa? what the heck are you doing here?

rukawa walks to bed and bonks mskitsune on the head with a book.

mskitsune rubs head: hey what was that for?

rukawa: do'aho. why haven't you finished the story? (walks to chair and slumps on desk. drools.)

haruko enters the room

mskitsune: what the? what are you all doing in my room! go away!

the tensai enters the room: why are you screaming at haruko?

mskitsune: argh! (she pushes haruko and sakuragi out of the room)

she tries to push misato but

misato: hey, you can't make me go away! i won't go until you've finished the chapter!

mskitsune: dammit! go away! stop bothering me! or else i'll pair you up with uozumi.

misato: argh! nooooo! (goes out.)

mskitsune looks at rukawa : dammit! stop drooling on my desk!


	12. study camp 2

**Chapter 12**

**The Study Camp 2**

**Rukawa:**

I glared at the do'ahou until he stopped laughing. Even though he had stopped, he was still on the verge of laughter.

Akagi stomped to the kitchen to get us some drinks and called for Sakuragi's help. Sakuragi followed, obviously reluctant to leave her haruko behind.

What a do'ahou.

The three of us stared at each other. Haruko was blushing while Misato was still smiling and avoiding my gaze.

a crash resounded from the kitchen - the sound of breaking glass. Haruko stood up and ran to the kitchen, leaving me and Misato. alone.

why was she here? i had asked myself that question over and over ever since she stood beside me in the doorway with sakuragi.

i couldn't stop myself from asking her.

**Misato:**

I thought I heard a murmur. I looked at Rukawa and it appears as if he had just said something.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

He murmured something again. He wasn't looking at me, instead, at the paper he drooled on.

"What? Jeezers, would you please speak like a normal person?"

He glared at me and said a little more loudly, "What are you doing here?"

My eyebrows raised involuntarily. "Aaaah, curious huh? I didn't know that the famous-rukawa was capable of speaking a sentence with more than a word. Congratulations!"

He glared at me again. the phrase "staring daggers" came into mind.

Haruko returned with sakuragi following behind. I looked at her and asked what happened.

"There was this..." she suddenly burst out laughing.

"NEKO!" Sakuragi yelled. He started to laugh too. "Nyahahahahahaha!"

What the?

Akagi returned too, and he glowered at the two.

Haruko stopped laughing and apologized. "Gomen, oniichan. but it was so funny..." she laughed again.

Akagi stared angrily at Sakuragi, who was holding his aching stomach. "This doesn't come out of this house!" he roared. (gori-roar)

He went back again to the kitchen (i think he was preparing food for us)

"Haruko," I started. "What happened?"

Sakuragi answered, "Gori's afraid of cats! he went out the backyard to get some clean dishes and I saw this black neko jump at him. Gori jumped so high! Nyahahahahahahaha!"

Rukawa and I sweatdropped. I suddenly had this cartoon vision of Gori jumping at the sight of a cute black cat.

********************

a word from **mskitsune**: 

Heya peeps! thanks for giving me reviews! i really appreciate it. =) yup, i'm really going to pair misato with rukawa. (i think that's pretty obvious) as for haruko, i was thinking of making a fic after this, a sort of continuation, about haruko... =)

keep on giving me reviews please! arigato! ^0^


	13. study camp 3

**Chapter 13**

**The Study Camp 3**

Sakuragi scratched his head in frustration. "Gori, i can't understand anything!

Gori sweatdropped. "I've repeated the lesson three time already, baka!"

"Maybe I need a different teacher," Sakuragi suggested slyly.

"I give up," Akagi said.

"I'll do it," I offered.

They both looked at me with different looks on their faces. Akagi's face had a hint of relief in it while Sakuragi's face was of pure annoyance. I could understand why Akagi was so relieved; but Sakuragi's annoyance?

"Arigato!" Akagi said cheerfully. "I'll just do my own homework in the meantime. Would it be alright if i left the four of you here? I like to do my homework alone."

I nodded and he went up to his room.

I looked at Sakuragi and asked him what he didn't understand.

He glared at me -- even though he was glaring at me, I felt like laughing 'cause he was so much like a kid. So... simple-minded.

"Okay, what the heck is your problem?" I asked, irritated. I always did have a short fuse.

"I don't want you to teach me!" he said discourteously.

"Well, you're stuck with me. Besides, you were the one complaining! You want Akagi back?"

"No!"

the wheels in my head turned and a lightbulb clicked on in my mind.

"Ooooooohhh." It finally dawned on me; he had a crush on Haruko and he wanted her to be the one to teach him. I glanced at Haruko and Rukawa, they were at another table. (Akagi seated them there intentionally so that Rukawa and Sakuragi would be able to concentrate and so that they wouldn't distract each other.) Rukawa wasn't even nodding whenever Haruko asked him if he understood what he was saying. In fact, he was on the verge of sleep again.

"Gomen. I didn't know," I said. He looked so forlorn and love-sick that my heart went out to him. I stood up and told him to wait for a while.

***********************************

**Rukawa:**

She looked as if she had just thought of a brilliant plan. She walked up to Haruko and I. There was this pensive look on her face and I thought of how much it suited her.

Not that I was staring at her. I just kind of noticed.

Yeah right.

"Sumimasen. Haruko, may I ask a favor of you?"

Haruko nodded.

"Well, I really can't seem to explain the lesson in an easy manner. Hana-chan can't understand it."

Don't blame yourself. He's just empty-headed.

Hana-chan? Did she just say _Hana-chan?_ So they were close, huh?

I felt a feeling of mixed envy and jealousy. I shook my head slightly to get rid of it.

"So I was hoping maybe we could swap students?" Misato continued, looking at Haruko earnestly.

"Ah, well, okay." Haruko stood up and went to Sakuragi.

I had a feeling that this was all some plan of Misato and Sakuragi because I'm pretty sure that Sakuragi really understands the lesson. So what was their goal?

Maybe she wanted to teach _me_ instead of the do'ahou. I smiled involuntarily at the thought.

What the heck am I thinking? baka.

I looked at Haruko and Sakuragi. Sakuragi was blushing. Blushing? Oh yeah, I forgot that he liked Haruko. (everyone knows all about it) That must be the reason Misato wanted to swap students.

But then I admitted to myself that I really didn't want _that _to be the reason.

*****************************

**mskitsune**:

hello! (i just felt like saying hello, that's all.) 


	14. gomen from mskitsune

Gomen...

**mskitsune:** (typing happily when misato arrives)

**misato:** (looks at computer screen) what the heck is this? who's miyuki?

**mskitsune:** go away.

**misato:** (gasps) you're making another story! (gasps again) and it's about rukawa again! i thought he was mine! (all mine...)

**mskitsune:** (glares at her) go away.

rukawa arrives.

**rukawa:** hey, you're making another fic about me? cool.

**mskitsune:** you know, rukawa, you're supposed to be quiet.

**rukawa:** hey you said it yourself. _supposed_ to be quiet. (looks at computer screen) cool, twins. give mitsuki a great personality. you really did a big no-no with misato here.

**misato:** heeeeey. that hurt.

**mskitsune:** go away or else i won't ever update your fanfic.

(misato and rukawa disappear)

**mskitsune:**

hello guys (if there are still people reading my fic)

sorry if i haven't uploaded the next chapter, i'm not done with it yet. i'm a little preoccupied with my studies right now (whoo-eeee...really?) so i don't have as much time as i did before.

i promise i'll try to update sooner.

by the way, check out Something I'm Not, my new RukawaxOC fanfic. ^0^


	15. study camp 4

**Chapter 14**

**The Study Camp 4**

**Misato:**

Sakuragi was listening intently to what Haruko was saying.

Meanwhile, Rukawa and I were just staring at each other.

Why the heck did I agree to change partners? I completely forgot about Haruko's "chance".

Baka misato. baka baka baka.

er... this is so awkward.

**Rukawa:**

She stared at me and I stared back. Neither of us looked away.

Then she said, "uh, so... What were you studying before I interrupted?"

I just kept on staring at her. I didn't know what to say and I wasn't really a talker so I just stared. (mskitsune: gee what an understatement)

"Hey, I'm talking to you," she said, waving her hand in front of my still face.

Apparently she wasn't going to leave me alone so I cooperated: I opened my textbook and pointed to a page that sensei hadn't taught us yet.

**Misato:**

He pointed to a page and I looked at the contents. It was about a topic that we hadn't discussed in class yet.

I looked at him quizzically; I thought it was a review, not an advance study camp of some sort.

He smirked and I had to fight the urge to slap his smug face with the textbook.

Evidently, he was testing me; he wanted to know if I was "smart" enough to teach him.

Hah. He's goading a math expert here.

**Rukawa:**

I thought she would complain, saying that we hadn't discussed the topic before. But she just read the page for about ten seconds then started to explain it to me, her gaze never leaving me.

**Misato:**

you picked the wrong person to challenge, mister. (a gleam appears in my eyes...)

**************************

**author's notes:**

yeah, that wasn't much of a chapter. gomen ^_^' i'll try to do better in the next chapter. sorry for the LONG delay and the crappy chapter. look on the bright side, at least i made an update! =) hehehe...

--mskitsune--


End file.
